


A Simple Text

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Coming Out, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Nude Photos, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George is pressured into sending something to a boy that he shouldn’t, and he’s really worried about it.
Series: *pride* [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Kudos: 17





	A Simple Text

**Author's Note:**

> I just found my old iPad that had all these recent fanfics all on it, so sorry for posting them so frequently lol

17:34  
Kyle: hey George  
George: omg I haven’t heard from you in so long!  
Kyle: yeah  
17:35  
George: So how are you?  
Kyle: I’m good. I wanted to show you something  
17:43  
Kyle: George?  
George: sorry. You wanted to show me something?  
Kyle: mhm   
17:45  
Kyle: [attachment: 1 image]  
18:23  
Kyle: Georgie?  
George: wtf…   
George: why did you send me that?  
Kyle: I thought you might like it  
George: what? No of course not!  
18:24  
Kyle: won’t you send one back? I’d love to see you  
George: no! Fuck off!  
Kyle: it took me forever to take that good of a picture. Won’t you please?  
George: no!  
19:56  
Kyle: If you don’t you leave me no choice  
George: what?  
Kyle: If you don’t respond back, I’m gonna have to out you  
George: leave me alone Kyle  
19:57  
Kyle: no. I sent you a pic now send one back  
George: I’m not sending you a picture of my cock! Sod off  
Kyle: Georgie if i dont have one by tomorrow night..  
Kyle: you know what happens  
20:06  
George: you won’t show it to no one else?  
Kyle: pinky promise   
20:15  
George: [attachment: 1 image]  
20:34  
Kyle: omg hot  
George: now leave me alone!  
20:35  
Kyle (not delivered): fine  
20:46  
Kyle (not delivered): George?

-

George, Stu, Paul, and John all sat at John’s house, playing cards at the table. It had been a fun day, the four of them only playing games and music for the majority of it. 

It really wasn’t until George’s breath started to become unsteady that any of them even stopped smiling. George had been rather quiet all day, but it wasn’t uncommon for him, so they hadn’t said a thing about it. 

But now, he was freaking out. He put a hand over his mouth, looking like he was ready to explode. So Paul got up out of his chair and put a hand on George’s back. He had panic attacks rather often, so his friend knew how to calm him down. 

“Alright, Georgie. Look at me, George.” The young guitarist looked over at Paul, but his eyes still seemed so far away. “George, focus on me, okay? Look in my eyes and just focus on them.”

George began to calm down, and Stu and John exchanged a strange glance. 

“What are you thinking about, George?” Paul asked softly. 

“I need to talk to you,” he replied breathily. 

“You can talk. I’m listening.” But his friend only shook his head. “Why not?”

“Alone,” was his only word, and Paul nodded in understanding, standing up and urging George to follow him to John’s room. When there, the two of them sat down on the creaky bed, and George started to cry. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“I did something very bad, and I think I’m gonna get in a lot of trouble for it.”

As George started to freak out again, Paul tried to assure him. “Oh, God. I’m sure whatever it is, we can handle it.” George said nothing. “What did you do, Geo?”

“I sent something to this guy…” Paul swallowed, waiting anxiously for him to continue. “Well, first, he texted me. And he s-sent this picture of his… of his.. erm…” 

Paul hummed. 

“Well, then he told me th-that I should send him something back, and I said no. And then he said that if I didn’t, he would tell everybody I was gay because he sent me the first picture.”

Paul gasped softly. “Georgie, did you?” When he was met with silence, Paul covered his mouth. “Oh, God. George…”

He shook his head, more tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry! I really didn’t want to, but I had no choice!”

“God. So what if he told people you were gay? George, you can’t just send that to people!” George was quiet. “You okay?”

“No, I’m not okay! I’ve sent a picture of my dick to some kid I was friends with in first grade! And how’d he even know—“ George covered his mouth with his hand, eyes going wide. 

“How’d he know what, Georgie?” 

George took a deep breath. “How did he even know I was… gay?” Paul seemed taken aback, and now George wanted to cry. He knew he shouldn’t have said a thing to Paul. “Sorry. You didn’t need to know that.”

“It’s fine, George…”

“It doesn’t mean… I mean, I didn’t want that photo he sent. And I didn’t want to send one back, either. Just so you know.”

Paul sighed. “God, I know that, Geo.”

“What am I gonna do, Paul?” he said. “I mean it’s not like I could just show somebody what happened! If someone were to find I out I was gay, I would quite literally be killed!”

“Geo, overreacting isn’t going to help--”

“Overreacting?” When George was met with silence, his eyes widened. “You don’t know what they do to kids like me, do you? They get sent off to camps and they mess with your brain and shock you and--”

“Geo, we’d never let that happen to you!”

“It’s not in your control! Look, I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” His voice had grown soft.

“You should tell your dad.” George started to freak out. “Hey, calm down, Georgie. Look, it’s no big deal. Really. I’ll come with you, okay?”

“O-okay.”

“After school tomorrow, then? Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine.” When his breathing was back to normal, Paul pulled him into a hug.

“You’re alright, George. Just calm down, yeah?” A nod. “Good, good. Want to go finish our game now?” George nodded once again.

“Yeah, I want to go beat them. They suck at go fish.”

Paul laughed. “I can’t imagine there’s a strategy.” They walked back out to their friends, who knew better than to ask questions, and they continued to play their game.

-

The next day had felt like the longest day ever to George. All through class, he was worried about that afternoon. He’d told Paul that he was ready to tell his father about everything, but he really wasn’t.

But the school day was over before he knew it, and Paul hadn’t seemed to have forgotten what they were doing. He ran up to George, and the two of them started walking home.

“You sure you’re okay, Geo?” he asked strangely. “You look pretty nervous.”

“I really don’t think I’ll ever be ready, but we’ve got to tell him, right?”

Paul nodded. “What exactly are we telling him anyway? Just about the picture? Or…?”

“Well…” George thought about it for a minute. “I feel like now would be a good time to just get it all over with, yeah? How bad could it be?”

Paul shrugged, and they continued the walk in near silence. When they got there, George’s father was already sitting down in the living room. He looked up from the morning paper with a smile.

“Hey, George! Oh, and Paul! How are you?”

“I’m good, Mr. Harrison. How are you?”

He nodded. “Very good. Was school alright for the both of you?” George nodded.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something, dad,” he suddenly blurted out, and his father put the paper down.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Paul replied. “He’s just a bit nervous.” George started to breathe shallowly again, and Paul took his hand in his own.

“George?” his father said carefully.

“Dad, this boy started to t-text me…” He looked over at Paul, who nodded encouragingly, calming him down a bit. “He… sent me this picture. It was of his… erm…”

“... penis?” his father supplied, and George nodded shakily. “I swear to god. Those kids need to stop that…”

“Th-those kids?” George asked.

“The queer ones. They’re always sending nudes to people who don’t need to see that shit.”

George gulped. “Dad, I…”

“Don’t they know it’s illegal for children to be sending pictures like that?”

George’s breathing got worse, and Paul snuggled him closer. “Mr. Harrison…”

George’s father looked back over at them. “Dad, I sent one back.”

The man’s face changed completely. “Oh, Georgie. Oh, god, sweetie. Shit. Did he pressure you into it?” He got a nod in response. “No matter what those people say, George, you can’t just… fuck! You could’ve gotten in so much trouble! You still can! I need to see the conversation--”

“No!”

“Relax. I won’t look at the picture. I just need to make sure before I report it--”

“Report it?” Paul choked out. “Sir, you can’t do that!”

He eyed Paul. “Why not? If the boy pressured you, George, you won’t get in quite as much trouble as him. I promise I’ll protect you, sweetie.”

“No, dad, you don’t understand. I… he…”

“Really, Mr. Harrison. You shouldn’t--”

“I’m gay!” George covered his mouth as soon as the words flew out. “Shit…”

“What? What did you say? You’re gay? Like queer?” George nodded. 

“Yes, I am, b-but… I didn’t want to send one back to him. He threatened to tell everybody I was gay if I didn’t…”

Then his father glanced down at the hands of the two boys. “Oh, my God… are you two--?” Paul looked down and quickly let go.

“N-no, sir. I’m just here for moral support.” The man glared at Paul. “I swear.”

“Let me see your phone, George…” The boy quickly got it out and opened up the conversation, handing it to his father, who read through it rather quickly. “Oh, god. I’m so sorry… that’s horrible what he did.”

“What am I supposed to do, dad?”

“I really don’t know.” When George started to cry, his father hugged him. “This isn’t your fault, George. We’re gonna handle it, okay?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t know how I was supposed to say it.”

“It’s alright. God, it’s fine.” He pulled away from the hug and took a deep breath before looking back at his son. “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I love you, too, dad.”

The man looked over at Paul. “Thanks so much, Paul. We’re going to get this all taken care of, okay?”

George nodded, but his father wasn’t about to let go of him. He held on as his son calmed down.


End file.
